THE LAST LIGHT
by anasuab
Summary: This story does not contain any lord of the rings characters. However, the idea of the story is from lotr, which is my fav book. In this story, a young teenager girl, Aerien, who was living an ordinary but happy life, one day loses everything. Her family is cruelly mudered. She finds herself alone in a strange land and a new destiny awaiting her.
1. Chapter 1

Pl read

Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING OF DARKNESS

It is a sad tale. It is full of darkness, pain and treachery. But still it may lift up your hearts with hues of friendship, bravery and loyalty. The tale is set up in a place called Qhuilyenn.

It was a day of celebration for the Estelimiel family, and not only for them but also their friends and relatives, for it was the marriage of the eldest son of late General Arthur Estelimiel, who was much respected as he had sacrificed himself in the Great War of Third Age. The magnificent 'Voyage of Elenmist' sailed proudly in the Great Meridian ocean as the people on board made merry on this joyous occasion.

"Aerion don't get nervous." said for what seemed like for the millionth time.

"Mom, I am not nervous." her son replied fixing his suit.

"Well, where is thy sister?" she asked.

"Aerien… possibly somewhere in the party." he replied.

"Is she ready?"

"I don't think so."

She murmured something unintelligible under her breath, hurrying to search her. As she passed the feasting room, loud music and raucous laughter filled the air. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, scattering shards of elegant light around the room, illuminating a large group of youths, dancing and chattering animatedly. In the midst of them was a familiar brunette, mingling with everyone else.

Aerien's mouth opened in surprise and protest when her mother dragged her roughly from the lively room.

"You little rebel, go and get ready. Now." Her mother commanded.

"But why?"

"Because it's thy brother's marriage"

"Exactly, it's his marriage, not mine." She whined.

"Be quite and get dressed."

She grinned sheepishly at the receding woman. She donned a proper, albeit awkward dress, slightly more fitting.

As Aerien sat brushing her brown hair, she noticed water filling her cabin. She became alert and rushed to open the door of her cabin. A wall of water hit her submerging her completely. She swam up to the surface and gasped for air. Then she struggled and swam upstairs which was still dry.

Her first thoughts moved to her brother who was in his cabin. She rushed to his cabin screaming his name. On her way she was shocked to find trails of blood, dead men and broken weapons. Obviously there had been a war and the results were not their favor. But it was unusual because her people were friendly and never fought with each other. She searched frantically for her brother and noticed a familiar looking pair of sea green eyes gazing at her. She ran to him and knelt beside him. Her heart wept at the fatal wounds of his brother.

"O'Aerion! What devilry is this?"She cried.

"Aerien my dearest sister, the ship has been plundered by The Black Men of South. We tried to resist them but we failed. They have taken the women and children captive in the Hall. Thou must free them and flee in the life boats before they notice thy."Aerion told her gripping her hand.

"But I cannot do it alone. Come with me. I shall tend thee."

"Alas my sister, my time is over. Do thou not know that? I shall not live for long. But thou are the last person who is skilled with weapons. For years I have taught you the skills of a warrior, secretly, hidden from the world which forbids women to learn this art. Now that the strength of men has failed, thou must save the last survivors. Go! Time is less."

"But…"she began.

"Go before it is too late. The Black Men will be busy plundering now. The ship is sinking. Go now!"He said urgently and pressed his own bow and arrows in her hands.

She nodded and the grip on her hands loosened.

"Can I borrow thy sword brother?"She asked.

But he did not reply. He never spoke again. Aerien fought back her tears and picked up the bow and arrow. She fastened the sword to her waist with a belt and rushed towards the hall. She remembered her brother's lesson where he taught how to walk into the territory of you enemy without letting them know. It was painful to remember those lessons, knowing that it won't happen again. She rubbed her eyes and peeped into the hall. The women and children were huddled together in the middle of the hall as two men guarded them. She took aim and killed one of the men. The other was taken by surprise and taken care of with another mark. The women were surprised to see her. Their eyes which were filled with despair now shone with new hope. If they were surprised to see a lady with weapons, they were sensible to conceal it, for the present. But Aerien's eyes searched for one person.

"Aerien..."She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mom!"She turned and hugged her. She was now her only remaining family. She could not lose her.

"Aerien…? Where is Aerion?"A small voice asked.

Aerien turned, terrified to confront the speaker. But she had to do it sometime or the other.

"Mariel…" She began. She looks beautiful in her marriage gown, Aerien thought bitterly. Aerion would have loved to see her.

"He is not coming back is he?" Mariel asked.

"I am sorry."

Her mother stifled a sob. Mariel nodded but did not say anything. Aerien knew how much she loved her brother. Now just on her day of marriage, everything was lost. Not only her but many others had lost their beloved ones. This realization filled her with a new sense of duty to save the remaining survivors.

"We must get to the life boats."She called to everyone."We need to go to the eastern deck and escape using the life boats."

The women looked at each other nervously.

"It won't work." Mariel said.

"It is our only way." Aerien said desperately.

But Mariel shook her head."We need a distraction. Give me thy horn. I shall guard here. If someone comes and discovers us, then I will blow the horn. At least thee can know to be wary.

"No Mariel I must forbid…" began. But Mariel cut her from the middle, "No please I must do it, it is important for me." Something in her voice told them that no amount arguing would do.

"We must go."Aerien urged and handed over the horn to Mariel. Aerion went out of the Hall and others followed.

The water was filling up at a very alarming rate. Aerien's heart bled at the change of events. The day had started with fun and joy, but now she felt like she had lost everything. She knew why Mariel was willing to sacrifice herself. Aerion had also sacrificed himself to save others. Now she felt that she must not let their sacrifice go waste."I will save them at any cost." She promised herself. Now the water had reached their knee level but they had reached the narrow corridor, on whose left, lays the docks, their route of escape."Go on, I am at the end "She said and as the women started passing through the corridor, disappearing at the turn, she felt a faint strand of hope. But just then, everything went wrong. The horn blew, clear and loud. They had been discovered.

"Hurry."She called. The women took the lead and ran for the docks. Just when Aerion was trying to escape through the corridor, she fell down with a loud SPLASH! She looked down and saw that her gown was hooked to a loose nail. It was then that the realization flooded through her that she was actually wearing an uncomfortable, full gown which was inconvenient for her present situation. She cursed under her breath and cut the piece of gown and went on. All others were already on the dock. But when she reached the dock, to her shock, it was already surrounded and they were clearly outnumbered by the enemy.

In the middle stood a tall, important looking, grim man in full armor, obviously the leader of the gang. On his right stood a stout but short fellow trying to look important as well. The short fellow walked towards Aerien, with her sword, bow and arrows, she was clearly stood distinctive. He addressed to her, "So you are the leader of this little, pathetic party." But Aerien was in no mood for jest. She drew out her sword and with one stroke, brought down the little fellow. And then many things happened at once.

The leader of the thugs rushed forward with a deadly sword in his hand, poised to kill, but Aerien's mother cast herself forward and pushed her daughter out of the way. Aerion ducked to avoid another blow and rushed towards the railings as a hot sharp pain spreaded across her arm. With the last sight of her mother lying in a pool of blood, she jumped into the ocean.

She remembered the day the Great War came to an end. She was five at that time. Everyone was rejoicing but her mother cried, her brother had shut himself up in his room. They told her that her father was dead. But she did not understand, she did not know death. Now she knew, her brother was dead, her mother was dead, and now she herself would die. The water around her turned red. Atleast she would die knowing that she tried. And with that last thought, she sank into the dark depths of ocean.

Little did she know that it was not the end rather just the beginning of the night, endless darkness spread infront of her with no escape. She must find a new destiny. In the endless darkness, she must be the last hope. The last light.

thank you +Sliver Y. and +J Chin


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

QUESTIONS WITHOUT ANSWER

It was a normal day in Cobalt Bay; everyone was busy in the salt trade. Some men were collecting the salt at the shore. A little distance away a girl lay unconscious on the golden sand of the shore, swept off by a tide. Her gown was torn, stained with blood and sand. Her sword lay by her side, rusted.

Aerien opened her eyes to the bright sunlight falling on her. Her whole body was filled with pain. She tried to get up. She noticed her sword was coated with rust, damaged just like her. It was not safe to move around without any form of protection, so she decided to find some shelter. Her eyes scanned the whole area until she noticed a cave. It was covered with wild plants, but she could see it. She felt a strong urge to go there.

Aerien cautiously moved along the moss covered path into the cave. The cave was dark and cold, devoid of any presence. She noticed a stone slab on the cave floor. The slab was plain; there was nothing fancy about it. Still Aerien removed the slab to find a sword encased in a dark brown sheath. She removed the sword from the sheath and found that it was plain but useful. As she found nothing else, she moved out of the cave.

Her head was throbbing with pain. She felt weak and hungry. Her first instinct was to find some food. Her eyes scanned the shore until she spotted a cartload of fruits. She sneaked up to the cart, unseen by the workers.

She ate to her fill and felt as if she had not had any morsel of food for years. After eating, a strong sense of fatigue fell over her. So, she closed her eyes darkness took over her.

She woke up from her dreamless sleep to the sound of murmurings around her. It was too bright for her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light to find people crowded around her looking at her curiously. She noticed that she was in a market place. She clutched the hilt of her sword defensively, but that seemed to scare them away and they retreated to a distance. But one of them stood to his ground. He had short, straight black hair, fair skin and hazel eyes. He was dressed in grey and black. He looked as if he was in his mid-twenties. Somehow, he reminded Aerien of her brother. She closed her eyes at that painful memory and got out of the cart.

"Who are you? What were you doing the cart?"He asked.

But for Aerien his voice seemed to come from a far place. He repeated the question again but Aerien stood there dumb and emotionless.

He drew his sword and pointed it towards her threatening, which brought her back to reality.

She drew her own sword reflexively. For the first time, she noticed that her sword did not just have a plain blade. It had spiral designs like newborn leaves and some ancient runes were inscribed on it. The hilt was decorated with precious gems. She also noticed that one side was darker than the other. Their swords clashed together and she was reminded of another bitter memory. A tall, grim, man clad in black, with his nasty sword which resulted in her mother's death and she was filled with sudden anger. She attacked ferociously and her opponent tried to deflect her attacks, but Aerien had the upper hand from years of training. She remembered her mother lying lifeless and her anger clouded her wits .She swung her sword forward with a skillful stroke and passed it right through him.

The sword literally passed through him without doing any harm. She was taken aback confused.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She examined her arm to find a dart pierced in her skin. She recognized it to be a sleeping dart before she passed out.

"You should not have attacked her." Imhril scolded her brother.

"I didn't and I am sorry. I had asked her who she was, but she didn't reply anything." Idril reasoned. He regretted threatening her and attacking her without any reason. But he had to admit that the girl was very skilled and knew a very ancient type of swordsmanship.

"We should see if she is awake now." Imhril said and went to check on girl. Idril followed her.

The girl was awake now. Idril saw that she must be of 15 or 16 in age. She had light brown hair and tanned skin. Her sea green eyes were now wide with alert. They had to take her to the Chief's mansion since she passed out. She still looked quite weak but better than what she looked like in the market.

"How are you feeling?" Imhril asked.

"I feel fine. "

Just then Idril entered the room and the girl's eyes narrowed at him.

Imhril nudged her brother. "Apologize" she whispered.

"I…uh….I am really sorry for the attack." He forced out an apology.

The girl nodded.

"I am Imhril and this is my brother Idril. Our father is the chief of this village. What is your name?" Imhril asked.

The girl's eyes seemed thoughtful for a while and then "Aerien" she answered.

"Welcome to the village of Culia, Aerien. You must be hungry and tired. The food is ready, why don't you join us?"

"Here are some clothes if you would like to change into them." She added.

"Thank you for thy help and service. I am really grateful to thee," She thanked her. "And I shouldn't have tried to kill thee." She said apologetically.

Idril nodded but noticed that the girl spoke a different style of language but he didn't say anything.

After sometime, everyone sat around the table for the dinner. The dinner hall was large but without much carvings. The table was laid lavishly with bread, butter, meat and many other items for which Aerien had no name. The Chief sat at the head of the table where the dinner was served. Imhril sat next to Aerien and Idril sat beside the chief. Aerien noticed a younger girl, who looked about 18 years sitting away from her. She had similar straight black hair, fair skin and hazel eyes as of her brother and sister. She introduced herself as Ithil and did not speak anything else.

Idril noticed that the girl, Aerien, looked quite relaxed now. He was glad she didn't feel insecure around them.

For some time, they talked about the world in general, but Idril noted that she was often outdated about the updates. After sometime, she let Imhril to do the talking while she listened. But whenever Imrahil asked her some questions, she seemed to answer about another world, or another time.

"So, Aerien where are you from?" Imhril finally asked.

"I am from Othohon." She replied.

"Othohon, that's a quite ancient city." Idril said." It was destroyed years ago. Now it is inhabited."

Aerien looked shocked.

"Well, how did you get here?" Imhril asked.

She hesitated for a moment but then she told them her painful story.

"Why was the marriage held in a ship?" Imhril asked.

"It is our tradition. All rich people do that." Aerien answered.

"They did, some centuries ago they did but now they don't." Imhril said.

"There must be some mistake. What thou say is impossible."

"And the incident you tell us, the men clad in black attacked a marriage party in the middle of Cobalt, it is a story very similar to what happened to the ship 'The Voyage of Elenmist'. It happened long time ago, the ship was plundered and all those who were abroad were murdered."

"But...that was our ship!"

The siblings conversed while the Chief just listened quietly.

Idril noticed her style was quite ancient. He felt a little suspicious.

"Which year is it Aerien?" he asked curiously.

"Year…. Why do you want to know the year Idril? Don't you know?" Imhril asked.

"It was in the twenties of the Third Age. Why do thou want it?" Aerien asked confused.

Imhril gasped.

"Because it is the Fourth Age." He replied.

"Is it?" she asked unsure. "But it can't be possible..I...I..."

"Your sword looked quite ancient too, it had runes on it." He remembered. "And it seemed to pass through me without harming me."

"I found it in a cave near the shore where I had taken shelter. Near the beach." She said.

The Chief looked up at that statement.

"Will you please show me your sword?" the Chief asked, speaking for the first time.

"Um….certainly." she answered.

"Now" He insisted.

"Can't it wait till the morning..."

"I have waited for long. Show me now."

Idril thought it to be rather strange. His father was generally a very patient man. Why was he in such a hurry to see a sword?

Aerien looked uncertain but she got up and took them to her room where she had kept the sword.

The Chief inspected the sword closely and said "It can't be possible but it sure is."

"What isn't possible, father?" Imhril asked.

"It was something long awaited and long foretold." He answered.

Idril was quite surprised and confused.

"I need to talk to you about something Imhril. Meet me in study after sometime."

"Okay, father."

"And as for you my child, Aerien, you must rest now. No one knows what the fate has in store for you."

In the morning, Aerien woke up from her dreamless sleep. She liked the people in the mansion. She felt like she had a family. But what Idril had said earlier also troubled her. Could it be possible that he was telling the truth? She looked at her arm where the sword had cut her. It was healed. How could it be? The wound was deep; there was no way that it was healed in a few days.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

Imhril entered the room. Her face looked quite tired and grim.

"I talked with father yesterday." She paused "We think you should go to Zhiel to know more about your situation. There dwell the wisest and most learned men. They will be able to answer all your questions."

Aerien nodded.

"The Chief has decided that Idril and Ithil, my two younger brother and sister will accompany you." She informed.

"But do thou know nothing about what is happening to me." Aerien asked.

But she only replied, "We can only guess."

"When are we leaving?" Aerien asked instead, realizing that she won't get any more out of her.

"In a few hours. You may roam around if you want. And um…try to use 'you' and 'your'."

Aerien nodded but said nothing. She stood up and walked towards the door.

The village was small but beautiful. On the ground, the green grass spread like a carpet and all around there were lush green trees laden with the season's fruits. Children were climbing up these trees and swung on the branches. Aerien thought it to be dangerous but the adults passed that way as if there was nothing wrong. She considered warning them but noticing the stare others gave her, she quickly moved away. The market place was worse. The people looked at her as if she was from a different species. Probably a fight with the chief's son had made her a talk of the village. Aerien felt awkward and instead of wandering further, she returned back.

"Why do I have to go?" Ithil cried.

"Because I must take care of our father and Aerien needs companions." Imhril explained.

"But I don't want to go." Ithil argued.

"Now dear, why are you so unwilling? You are always so friendly with others."

"I just…don't trust her."

"It's okay dear. It is a matter of just a few days. The scholars at Zhiel will decide what to do with her. And you know how important she is. You just need to accompany her."

"Can't you send anyone else?"

"Father says you are the one to be trusted with and I agree with him. You will do it won't you?"

Ithil sighed but agreed. As much as she hated to go on this trip, she couldn't refuse her father's wish.

"It's just a trip for few days. We will come back soon." Ithil reassured herself as she sat on her brown horse, ready to leave her village. She cast a hasty glance at Aerien who also sat upon her steed almost mechanically, perhaps trying to ignore the stares and murmurings of the people. The siblings wore green travelling outfits while Aerien wore an orange outfit, which matched well with her hair. They each carried a bag with them which was packed with food, drinking water and extra clothes for their journey. They were also provided with some money.

"Idril knows the way to Zhiel, he will guide you. And take care of yourself." Imhril told them. She bade them farewell in their fashion and watched them go. There were tears in her eyes for she loved her brother and sister dearly.

"Have a safe journey." She whispered as the three disappeared into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

VILLAGE OF HONSULE

The first part of their journey was insignificant and they hardly remembered it till the end. It was almost two and a half day of their journey and the sun was setting, they decided to take rest in the nearby forest.

They had been sleeping in trees for the past couple of days. The siblings having lived in a forest all their lives felt safe in their branches but for Aerien who was born near the sea, the thick trees were queer and evil looking. Nevertheless, she did not complain. The horses were bound to a nearby tree.

"I will collect the firewood tonight" Idril volunteered. Aerien stood erect and strained her ears like listening to something. Ever since it has been discovered that she was the bearer of The Sword, the people regarded her as an idol. Even Idril who had thought of her as an enemy now had developed some deep respect for her. But for Ithil, Aerien was still a threat. The fact that she was she was related to the prophecy, made her less trustworthy. There was no way her brother was leaving her alone with this freak.

"No, let me go." Ithil said.

"But you went last time too."Ithil complained.

"But..."

"Quite both of you." Aerien said."Someone is coming"

"Why should we be afraid of this 'someone'?"Ithil asked.

"Could you ever do something without arguing?"Aerien asked irritated.

"The last thing I want now is being ordered around by a little girl."

"A little girl? Did you just call me a little girl? By rights I should even not be here. And you..."

But their conversation was cut short by a sudden attack. In no time they were surrounded and bound by a group of guards.

"Do not move or struggle or you will be killed said the leader of the tribe. She was a tall lady with short black hair tied in a pony. She had amber coloured eyes and wore red and black dress which was similar to what all others were wearing.

"We will take you to our king who will decide what to do with you. "She continued.

"But what have we done?" Idril asked.

"No questions and don't act as if you are not aware."She said.

The guards led Idril in the front followed by Ithil and Aerien at the end .The guards probably thought her to be the least threat.

"My wrists hurt. Could you please loosen the bonds?"Aerien told her guard.

"I don't think that my lady will approve of it… "He began.

"Oh come on! Are you afraid that a small girl will attack you?" She asked.

The guard seemed to consider that. He started to untie the bonds. But that was a mistake. As soon as her bonds were loosened, she knocked down the guard. Idril and Ithil took the lead and knocked down the guards who were trying to register what just happed. She revived her bow that was taken by her guard and cut down their bonds. A war broke out between the two parties. Idril and Ithil used their swords which they had brought with them to defend themselves. But Aerien used her bow and arrow which were dipped in sleeping draught. Very skillfully she aimed and released the arrows so that the arrows just grazed the skin of her victims leaving a slight cut, who were not hurt but fell into a deep sleep. The leader of the guards now seemed to understand that she was the main threat and drew out her sword. The rest of the guards who were trying to stop her backed off. Aerien took aim but the leader was faster, she stormed forward and Aerien had to use her bow to deflect her first attack. But on second attack the bow broke into two pieces. The leader kept attacking. Aerien ducked inoder to protect herself. The war seemed to create a commotion in the nearby area. Many people soon gathered to witness this war. Aerien kept ducking and using tree trunks as a shield, but how long could she continue? Finally she gave up hiding and suddenly appeared from behind and twisted the leader's hand, forcing her to drop her sword. Then Aerien drew her own sword and pointed it close to her neck, probably only to frighten them, because she knew that the sword won't be able to hurt her. To those who watched it, they could see a determined, tall lady with green eyes which were like the depths of ocean, undiscovered and dangerous. Her brown hair blazed like orange flame in the light of evening sun. Then suddenly, the leader leant down and bowed to her. All others slowly followed the lead. Idril and Ithil wondered at the sudden change then as if understanding the situation, Idril too bowed to her. Reticulently, Ithil followed. Aerien seemed more surprised than Ithil. She lowered her sword and asked, "Why do thou bow to me?" In her bewilderment, she forgot to say 'you' but the others seemed not to acknowledge that.

Then the leader stood up, with her head still bowed "Only if we had known that you were the bearer of Dûrsigil, we would have given you a warm welcome. Long have we awaited you and long has it been foretold of your arrival. But come, it is still not late! Will you forgive our folly and come to our village?"

"I don't know what you speak of, but we shall certainly come to your village." Aerien answered.

So it was that Aerien and her friends went to the village of Honsule, where the leader, who introduced herself as Emylia, spoke to their people in their own tongue and the people cheered. The village of Honsule was nothing like that of Culia. It had long rows of houses and busy market places, but the company was led towards the other side which had the houses of nobility and the king. The word of their arrival seemed to have travelled faster than them. Upon their arrival, the king was already waiting for them. After a formal note of welcome and customs, the company was left alone with the king and they had dinner. After dinner, the king took them to a hall and asked his guards to leave them alone. The hall was huge with many paintings of ancient kings and queens. He told them about each one of them but their guest hardly listened. Then at the end of the hall was hung a huge painting. It showed a warrior in full armor and helmet, hence hiding his/her face completely. In front of him/her stood a dark tall creature in the darkness, the only part that was visible of the enemy was its two eyes, blazing like fire. But what caught their attention was the sword he/she was carrying. Carefully, Aerien touched the painting of the familiar sword.

"Yes, it is Dûrsigil, the sword you carry."The king said."I brought you here to show you this painting in particular."

"Dûrsigil" she repeated touching the hilt of her sword. "What is this all about? This is related to the sword I can say but what is my role? Do I have to find the warrior in this painting?"

"Don't you know about it?" The king asked.

"No we are taking her to the Zhiel to answer all the questions. There only she can know the whole truth." Idril answered for her.

"Then it is not for me to tell you your role. But for now we must focus on our role." Said the king.

"What role? And Emylia mentioned that you were awaiting me. How did you know about my arrival?" She asked.

"It was foretold long ago that the people of our village will play a vital role in the Great War that is coming. The time will be marked by your arrival, and you shall bring our doom with you." He said.

"She shall bring your doom, yet you awaited her and welcomed her?"Ithil asked.

"Victory always comes with a great price. Besides we have been preparing for our doom since long." He said and then fell silent. At a length he said, "But now my guests, you must rest. You have a journey to accomplish. I will provide you with a ship; it will be a shorter distance if you travel by sea. But for now, rest."

They were provided with soft beds and warm blankets. The siblings fell asleep as soon as they entered the bed but Aerien stayed awake reflecting on the words of Emylia, she had called her 'the bearer of Dûrsigil'. Somehow Aerien got the feeling that her part in this business was greater than just finding the warrior.

Ithil woke up late in the morning to find her brother getting ready to go out.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Emylia invited me to join their regular training."

"When did you befriend Emylia?"

Idril's ears turned red.

"We met in the early morning." He said quickly.

"Great, now I am stuck all alone with our dear Sword Bearer."

"Actually no. She left early morning with the king to find out about the history….um …whatever happened during her absence."

"So I am all alone? Great." She said sulking.

"You can join us if you want."

"No thank you, I better not come between you and your training." She said noting the disappointment in his brother's tone.

She got dressed and after a quick breakfast, set out towards the market. She wandered here and there for some time and bought a bag of peanuts to chew. Just when she started to regret her refusing her brother's offer, she heard a voice from behind, referring her name.

"Hi, you must be Ithil" Said a lady."I saw you come with Aerien yesterday." She continued."You seemed in lack of company, so I thought you may like me to show you around."

"Yeah sure! I could do with some company. What is your name?"

"Call me Sara. Come with me, I have an excellent place to show you around." And so they set of towards the North.

"So Sara, what do you usually do?"

"Oh I help my father for making alliance with kings of other lands; it is all a part of the preparation for the day of doom."

The Day of Doom. Ithil wondered how they could be so calm about their own Doom. But she decided not to bring it up. Instead they talked about regular stuff going around their own villages and shared each other stories till they reached the top of a high hill.

"This is the highest place of Honsule village, isn't the view beautiful?" Sara asked.

Indeed the view was beautiful, and Ithil told so. From up there the whole village was visible; it looked like a small toy village in the middle of wilderness. She observed that there were numerous large bells hanging nearby the summit they were standing on.

"What are the bells for?"

"They are rung in times of emergency."

"But who rings them?"

"The guards of course."

"But where are the guards?"

This question seemed to trouble her. Ithil laughed, but Sara went on to look for the guards. But they were not there. Instead there was a sign of huge scorpion, the symbol of evil. A dark gloom seemed to spread suddenly, chilling the bones.

"It's an attack! The Doom has begun!" Exclaimed Sara and she rung the bells. Immediately chaos broke into the village, the guards came out trying to maintain order, but all were running here and there. Just then, Goblins ridding on hideous creatures attacked from all direction.

"Give us Dûrsigil, we shall leave you in peace, or else, we shall burn down every last men, women and children of this accused village." Screeched the largest Goblin.

Ithil ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran down the hills and past the market places, everything was in chaos.

"Ithil! We must go towards the palace quick!" Called out Idril and she joined him and the guards. The chaos at the palace was greater than they had imagined. All the Goblins who were not interested in plundering had gathered there and a war was going on between the troops of king and the Goblins. All were trying to protect the girl in the middle. But she herself was a storm, a new fire had awoken in her eyes and in her hands she wielded a mighty sword, Dûrsigil, the bane of her enemies. All those who encountered her soon disintegrated. But the enemy's number was greater and her strength was failing. It was in this needed crucial movement when the king called forth his army and they invaded the enemies giving Aerien and her friend's sufficient time and distraction to escape.

The king led them through a dark, narrow path towards the sea port which was not invaded. A ship stood there, its crew members all ready and they knew that it was time to say farewell.

"We hope that whatever we did was up to your satisfaction." The king said.

"You did more than we could ask you for." Aerien replied with a bow. "If in future, the fate gives us a chance, we would be glad to repay you my good king."

"So be it, but for now, I must attend my people."

With those last words he returned back while the ship sailed towards their destination as they watched the Village of Honsule burn and cries of people filled the evening air.

If you want a faster update, u can check out Fandom Kingdom community on g+


End file.
